marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Thor: Opowieści Asgardu (2011)
Thor: Opowieści Asgardu (ang. Thor: Tales of Asgard) - Film animowany w reżyserii Sama Liu bazujący na postaciach stworzonych przez Stana Lee i Jacka Kirby’ego. Stworzony przez Marvel Animation Studios i rozpowszechniany przez Lionsgate. Film miał swoją premierę na DVD 17 maja 2011r. na świecie i 28 września 2011r. w Polsce. Jest animacją przygodowo-fantastyczną opartą na postaci Thor Odinson opublikowaną przez Marvel Comics. Streszczenie Fabuła Na jednym z placów Asgardu, Thor walczył z wojownikami Einherjar, obserwowany przez obywateli miasta. Uniósł broń pozdrawiając zebrany lud, także znajdującą się tam Sif. Podczas potyczki kapitan Einherjar wytrącił mu miecz z ręki, lecz po chwili mu go zwrócił. Wściekła Sif opuściła plac, a Thor po raz kolejny wygrał. Odchodził wśród wiwatów tłumu. Książę uważał swój trening za udany, dołączył do niego także jego brat, Loki. Tłumaczył mu, że wygrałby gdyby nie to, że rękojeść miecza była za śliska. Thor udał się do stajni, gdzie Sif karmiła swojego oswojonego pegaza. Między nastolatkami doszło do kłótni, ponieważ dziewczyna uważała, że Thor wygrywa tylko dlatego, że jest synem Odyna i Einherjar dają mu fory. Wściekły chłopak wyzwał ją, lecz ona łatwo pokonała go kijem od wideł i odjechała. Po drodze powiedziała Lokiemu, że nie pomaga bratu, chroniąc go. mały||Thor i Sif w stajni Następnie książę poszedł przez główny plac miasta, gdzie Trzej Wojownicy opowiadali o swojej wyprawie do Jotunheim, na co zebrani reagowali zachwytem. Droczyli się z Thorem, wspominając jego zwycięstwo oraz proponując mu dołączenie do kolejnej wyprawy. Kiedy Volstagg powiedział, że chłopak nie może opuszczać Asgardu, ten się wściekł. W sali tronowej Odyn słyszał wieści, że Walkirie – wojownicze plemię kobiet wrogie Asgardowi – założyły kwaterę w korzeniach drzewa Yggdrasil, na północ od Svartalfheimu. Einherjar dowiedział się tego, śledząc ich dowódczynię – Brunhildę, po tym jak spotkała się z Sif. Poprzedni szpieg nie powrócił. Po zakończonej naradzie wkroczył Thor i zapytał Odyna, czy to prawda, że Einherjar dają mu fory. Słysząc potwierdzenie swojej teorii odpowiedział, że nikt w niego nie wierzy. Odyn tłumaczył mu, że musi zrozumieć, co to znaczy być księciem Asgardu – musi nauczyć się nie tylko walczyć, ale także unikać walk. Zdenerwowany chłopak powiedział, że to Loki powinien zostać królem, ponieważ miał talent do unikania konfliktów. Odyn twierdził, że może tak się stanie, ale na razie ma zakaz opuszczania królestwa. W zbrojowni Thor rozmawiał z doradcą ojca, Mrocznym elfem Algrimem. Odyn przygarnął go, kiedy podczas wojny Jotunowie wybili całą jego rasę. Chłopak oznajmił mu, że wyrusza na poszukiwania Miecza Surtura, podobnie jak wielu nastolatków w jego wieku we wcześniejszych pokoleniach. Algrim obiecał, że nikomu nie wyjawi, gdzie Thor się udał. mały|200px|Loki ćwiczący zaklęcia z Amorą Tymczasem w innej komnacie, Loki pod opieką Amory ćwiczył kontrolowanie wody. Pod wpływem zaklęcia udało mu się ukształtować ją w węża. Zachwycona nastolatka pochwaliła go i oboje szykowali się do pocałunku, ale przerwał im Thor, który oznajmił, że rusza do Jotunheimu. Chłopcy wkradli się na statek Trzech Wojowników, Błyskawicę, lecz młodszy z nich miał poważne wątpliwości co do wyprawy. Widząc pewność siebie u brata, zdał sobie sprawę z popełnionego błędu. Odyn nocą martwił się po zniknięciu synów, ale Algrim uspokajał go, mówiąc, że potrzebują zaczerpnąć naukę z życia. Kiedy Błyskawica się zatrzymała, bracia odkryli, że nie są w Jotunheim, a w jakiejś tawernie. Podsłuchali tam rozmowę Trzech Wojowników i dowiedzieli się, że ich opowieści o wspaniałych przygodach były w rzeczywistości wymyślone i nigdy nie miały miejsca. Przyłapali ich na gorącym uczynku, lecz po chwili w karczmie wybuchła bójka wywołana przez wilka Fenrisa, któremu Thor przez przypadek odebrał piwo. Wszyscy zostali wyrzuceni z karczmy i ruszyli prosto do Jotunheimu. Tymczasem w bazie Walkirii zwanej Kona Lifandi, Sif trenowała wraz z innymi kobietami łucznictwo, ale nie mogła się skupić i chybiła. Brunhilda tłumaczyła jej, że bez mężczyzn mogą rozwinąć swój potencjał, bo oni służą do jednego i tylko jednego. Potem należy się ich pozbywać. Podniesiona na duchu nastolatka wróciła do szeregu. mały|lewo|200px|Loki i Thor w Jotunheimie Błyskawica rozbiła się w Jotunheimie, co zasmuciła trzech Wojowników. Zrozumieli, że teraz nie ma odwrotu i trzeba odnaleźć Miecz Surtura. Zaskoczyły ich chochliki, które odkryły kawałek peleryny Hoguna i uciekły. Thor był zdziwiony tym, że wszyscy trzęsli się z zimna, a Loki szedł, jakby to była jakaś łąka. Odnaleźli wzgórze, na którym odbyła się legendarna walka pomiędzy Odynem a Surturem. Bracia recytowali treść legendy, by podnieść się na duchu i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Gdy zmęczony Volstagg usiadł na ziemi, lód pod nim pękł i wszyscy spadli. Do Odyna przybył potwór będący właścicielem karczmy, żądając odszkodowania za zniszczenia. Na dowód pokazał miecz, który Thor tam zgubił. Król wściekł się. Przyjaciele obudzili się w głębi jaskini i widzieli przed sobą kolosalnych rozmiarów Miecz Surtura przymarznięty do sufitu. Hogun rzucił swoją bronią i miecz spadł na ziemię. Kiedy Thor go dotknął, zmniejszył się do ludzkich rozmiarów i zapalił płomieniem. Książę nie potrafił opanować artefaktu, który strzelał słupem ognia i przebił ścianę jaskini. Loki powiedział bratu, że nikt nie może ich zauważyć, bo mogą mieć przez to kłopoty. Postanowili dostać się na most na północy, by wydostać się z lodowej krainy. Chochlik tymczasem przyniosły Jotunom skrawek płaszcza Hoguna. Potwory ruszyły śladem intruzów. Północny most był chroniony, ale strażnicy spali. Bohaterowie chcieli przekraść się niezauważeni, lecz dogonili ich pozostali Jotunowie i obudzili wartowników. Chcąc ochronić brata, Thor przez przypadek spopielił jednego ze strażników, niszcząc most, co spowodowało także śmierć drugiego Jotuna. Książę żałował swojego czynu, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Jeden z Mroźnych Gigantów powiadomił o kradzieży i morderstwie króla Jotunheimu, Thryma, który zdecydował się ruszyć na Asgard. Thor samotnie ruszył do Kona Lifandi, by odnaleźć Sif i zdobyć konie potrzebne do powrotu do Asgardu. Został jednak uwięziony. Pozostali martwili się o niego, bo wiedzieli, że twierdza Walkirii oznacza pewną śmierć. Pod królestwem zebrała się armia Jotunów. Król Thrym żądał zwrotu Miecza Surtura do wschodu słońca. Odyn był przerażony czynem syna. Nakazał Algrimowi i Einherjar wyruszyć do Svartalfheimu, by odnaleźli chłopców i odebrali im niebezpieczną broń. W Kona Lifandi Brunhilda uważała Thora za asgardzkiego szpiega. Planowała zabić jego oraz schwytanych wcześniej Trzech Wojowników. Powstrzymał ją Loki, ale Jotunowie atakują Walkirie. Kiedy Thor uratował przywódczynię, ta nakazała Sif eskortować mężczyzn do Asgardu.mały|200px|Algrim opowiadający historię W Svartalfheimie, Algrim opowiadał Einherjar historię swojego ludu. Szukali chłopców przy jedynym źródle wody, jakie pozostało na planecie. Na szczęście znaleźli ich. Algrim okłamał Thora mówiąc mu, że Odyn nie chce oddać Miecza Surtura Jotunom i prosi, aby chłopak powierzył broń jemu. Wtedy przystąpił do zemsty za śmierć Mrocznych elfów i spalił członków Einherjar oraz próbował zgładzić byłych przyjaciół. Udało im się przeżyć, ale Algrim uciekł z mieczem. Jotunowie widzieli Algrima lecącego z mieczem, ale Thrym nie chciał atakować, gdyż nie wzeszło słońce. W zbrojowni Odyn zastał Mrocznego elfa pałającego gniewem i rządzą zemsty. Nawiązała się walka, podczas której król powiedział słudze, że Surtur sprzymierzył się z Elfami tylko po to, by podbić Jotunheim. Wściekły Algrim atakował i Wszechojciec był poparzony na prawie całym ciele. Słońce wzeszło i Lodowi olbrzymi zaatakowali. Do Asgardu przybyli Thor, Loki, Sif oraz Trzech Wojowników. Zobaczyli walkę zarówno pomiędzy Einherjar i Jotunami, jak i Odynem i Algrimem. Bracia ruszyli na pomoc ojcu, a reszta na odsiecz miastu. Thor pokonał Algrima dzięki Gungnirowi, ale nie chciał go zabijać, ponieważ przez wiele lat Mroczny Elf był dla niego jak rodzina. Za plecami usłyszał krzyk „POTWÓR” i w jednej sekundzie zdrajca zamienił się w popiół. Książę zobaczył Lokiego trzymającego miecz i zalanego łzami, ponieważ Odyn mógł umrzeć. Thor przytulił brata i udał się do Thryma, by oddać mu miecz i zakończyć wojnę. Olbrzym zgodził się na rozejm i odszedł, pozostawiając nastolatka przy życiu. Jakiś czas potem Thor znalazł Lokiego ćwiczącego magię, próbującego odizolować się od innych. Młodszego brata dręczyło poczucie winy, ale nie dlatego, że zabił, tylko dlatego, że zrobił to, by się zemścić. Nie chciał iść odwiedzić ojca. Książę odbył szczerą rozmowę z Odynem, podczas której usłyszał słowa uznania i pochwały. Potem zastał Trzech Wojowników, nadal przechwalających się domniemanymi wielkimi czynami dokonanymi podczas podróży, i dołączył się do opowieści. Na koniec odwiedził Sif, z którą się całuje. Obsada * Thor – Matthew Wolf * Loki – Rick Gomez/Sebastian Domagała * Sif – Tara Strong * Fandral – Jonathan Holmes/Mikołaj Klimek * Volstagg – Jay Brazeau/Leszek Filipowicz * Hogun – Paul Dobson/Zbigniew Konopka * Odyn – Chris Britton/Zbigniew Konopka * Algrim – Ron Halder/Arkadiusz Detmer * Brunhilda – Cathy Weseluck/Joanna Domańska Ciekawostki * Film jest uważany za prequel Thora, ze względu na to, że również został wydany w 2011r. oraz Thor i Loki są nastolatkami. Jest to jednak bezpodstawne, ponieważ wiele postaci i wydarzeń różni się od swoich filmowych wersji. * W scenie kłótni Sif i Thora oczy chłopaka są przez chwilę koloru kawy z mlekiem. * W zbrojowni można zauważyć stojący Mjölnir. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Thor